


The Hurt and The Loved

by Vangle



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League, superbat - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Short One Shot, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent experiences first hand what does it mean to disobey his new boyfriend, Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurt and The Loved

 

Clark walks into Bruce’s bedroom with a guilty expression. He knew the other would be very mad at him. It was not the first time they had a discussion in which they discussed why Clark should not go punching meteorites in the middle of the night without getting a little back up from anyone in the Justice League. And this discussion was had before they had started dating. The figure of the superhero alien stood in front of his mortal boyfriend’s bedroom door.

He wanted to know the other’s reaction, as it could mean that either he was worried about him or it could mean that he will throw a ton of kryptonite and burry him under ground with it for not listening to him.

He slowly opens the door, the creaking of the door made him even more nervous as it felt like he would anger Bruce more by making extra noise. The man sat in the darkest part of the room, looking out of the window. Clark decided that whatever Bruce’s stance was on this, he was right. He was reckless. Bruce is right to be upset at what he had done. He will take full responsibility.

“Bruce, I-…” He was immediately cut off. “Huh? Oh, it is you. You’re back.” He did not as much as look at the other as he sipped on his tea as a way of looking too busy to deal with the other. Clark felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. “I am really sorry for acting recklessly and…”

“No, Clark.” He stands up, cup in hand and news paper with the headline ‘Superman Saves Earth’ tucked under his armpit. “I simply don’t care.” He walks to the door purposely looking away from the other. Those simple words froze the Man of Steel in the small area that he occupied in the large room. He could not accept it. “Bruce!” He flies in front of the other, hovering of the ground.

“Yell at me. Hit me. Try to kill me for all it concerns me. But this is way worse than that you are having me face now. It is easier to hear that you hate me.”

Bruce walks around the other unable to say a single word as he could feel the bitter taste of wanting to cry in his mouth.

“BRUCE! Say that you hate me. Call me an idiot. I realize that I deserve it more than initially thought I would for disobeying you. But please… Anything but this.”

He could hear Bruce grit his teeth and his heart begin to race. “No, Clark. I said no. Just get ready for bed. I want to be alone.” It took him his last strength to say that. Clark lands slowly. “You have no idea how scared I am of you not caring. I love you. And I can’t stand feeling that you don’t when it had finally felt like I got closer to you.”

Bruce’s defense had out lived the loss of his parents, the many nights he spent alone, the bullies he had dealt in school, the countless of insane villains who whole heartedly wanted to kill him. But his limit was finally pushed. He threw the cup of tea with still hot water at the other and it crashed on the other’s left temple, to which he reacted with a blink. “YOU STUPID IDIOT! IT IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO STUPIDLY AND UNCONDITIONALLY THAT I CANNOT BEAR THE THOUGHT OF YOU GETTING HURT!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and Clark felt like a little boy who realized his punishment is worse than first anticipated. The tears that began to run down the cheeks of his pained lover was too much. He walked over to him and hugs him warmly. The other hugged him back tightly, with his nails digging into the back of the other as if he would loose him the second he would lessen his grip on him. Clark kissed Bruce’s lips with all the gentle tenderness he had in his heart. “I cannot bear having a threat out there that could harm you.”  
“I cannot think of anything worse than a world in which I live at the price that you don’t.”

“Let me make things up to you.” He picked up Bruce, who continued to kiss the other, and carried him to the bed.

 

He pinned him to the bed and his kisses traveled down his chin, down to his throats. Bruce pulled on Clark’s dampened with tea hair. “Sorry for smashing the cup on your head.”

“Sorry for smashing a meteorite.” A smile appeared on the other’s face. He could help but be happy that at the end of yet another day, he gets to keep Clark in his arms. Bruce detached the Superman cape as Clark removed the other’s black tie. They pulled clothes off each other without anything stretched or any button ripped, this time.

Clark went lower, pulling off the other’s boxers with his teeth while keeping eye contact. After removing them, he raised both of Bruce’s legs with his face in between. “Wait, I..!”

Bruce had tried to protest as he had not prepared ahead for this. He yanks the bed sheets out of the mattress as he felt Clark’s tongue penetrate him. That put an end to any form of complaint. He took out his tongue to lick around and then back inside. After Bruce was properly licked all wet, he then faced Clark’s massive dick and began to suck as he reached back to finger him. Bruce had no choice but to take it all in and lick all the way to the base as he knew that every lick meant an easier penetration. Clark knew perfectly well that Bruce struggles to take more than two fingers without a longer warm up but they definitely would not slow down now. He pressed in three fingers into him and just moved them around in circles. His clenching as well his willingness to take more of Clark into his mouth was a sign of how turned on he was, which lead to Clark getting more aroused. He picks up Bruce, placing him into his lap, letting his hard dick poke his dripping hole. Bruce had his elbows placed onto Clark’s shoulders to support himself better when lowering himself onto his steel rod. When he lower all the way to the base, they were nose to nose. They looked in each other’s eyes for a long moment and kissed each other. Clark then again pinned Bruce down and began to slowly fuck his tightening ass. He dug his nails into his back, moaning into his ear. He went nice and slow on him as he knew that Bruce never thinks of the next day when he rides his dick. He fucks him a little harder when he felt the other relax more. Moans grew into light screams and even yelps. As they kiss, it is like they are trying to pull one another closer and remain as one.

 

[Art available](http://catgoboom.tumblr.com/post/133947142820/a-steamy-superbat-collab-with-anyberry-based-on). Made by [catgoboom](http://catgoboom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
